This disclosure relates to a firing system for a model 1911 handgun. The firing system includes a striker-fired mechanism that does not incorporate a pivoting hammer to actuate the firing pin. In the system described below, the handgun may be prepared for firing by racking the slide to draw a round to the chamber. This eliminates the need to lock the hammer before firing as is customarily performed during the ordinary use of a model 1911 handgun. Accordingly, this disclosure includes modifying existing model 1911 handguns to incorporate a hammerless, striker-fired system. Additionally, the disclosure relates to a model 1911 handgun which may be constructed with a hammerless, striker-fired system.